


The karoke

by Littlemoonchild



Series: Pearlmethyst Human!AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crush at First Sight, Empire City, F/F, Fluff, Karaoke, Love at First Sight, Teasing, too much gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemoonchild/pseuds/Littlemoonchild
Summary: Trying to do something with her free time, Amethyst goes to a Karaoke. Instead of getting drunk as expected, she has a crush with a beautiful singer.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: Pearlmethyst Human!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501661
Kudos: 14





	The karoke

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just another continuation for my AU, their first meeting! Hope you like it. As always, feel free to leave feedback and correct whatever mistake you find.  
This takes places between 2005 and 2007.

Having to spend a whole week by herself and sleeping in a couch older than her wasn't fun at all. Amethyst was in a weird mood; her neck was stiff, and her favorite white boots weren't as white anymore because of the stupid rain. This trip to Empire City was going to drive her insane. She was there only to visit her best friend, but she and her strange water witch girlfriend had to go to some last-minute family commitment, leaving the short girl alone in their place until who knew when.

Amethyst sighed. The city wasn't as bad as her sisters had told her, something about the greyish sky and the dirtied snow was endearing. Strolling down one of the main streets, she decided to treat herself. Some beers, dance with a stranger, maybe hook up with said stranger… Yeah, what a night she was going to have. Opening her pocket-sized map, she searched for LGBT bars nearby. The research was almost fruitless, only one Karaoke a couple of streets away. That'll have to do.

She noticed the big rainbow flag hanging from a pole next to the door. Bright green neon signs announced that the Happy hour had just started. After entering, she saw that the place was bustling, groups of friends and couples were in line to get their turn on the different stages and rooms. Feeling out of place, she approached the bar and sat on a stool. A dark, short woman with a squarish afro greeted her, almost too excitedly. Amethyst laughed weakly at her enthusiasm and ordered two beers.

Taking a look at her surroundings, she noticed a soft yet powerful voice singing a song that was familiar. The woman performing had the most beautiful voice she’d ever heard, and she was impressed to say the least, how a professional could be hanging out in a place like this? She spotted the source of the voice and the air left her lungs. That girl was breathtaking, outstanding, magnificent… Her long legs were enveloped by pale yellow jeans, a teal plump blouse hugged her narrow waist and made her look even taller. She had a prominent nose and expressive big blue eyes, accentuated by the light orangish red tone that her short hair was.

Amethyst was sure that she had been staring in awe for some time, but that girl was really a sight to behold. Suddenly, the dark woman appeared again and placed her order on the counter. "She's good, isn't she? Her sisters sing too, but none of them have that spark. My Sapphi always says that she's going to have a wonderful future with that voice". The Latina girl nodded, not knowing who 'Sapphi' was, but agreeing with her completely.

That was it. She knew that song because it was one of her mom's favorites. 'I have nothing' was the name, and she was starting to think that it was going to be one of hers too. The song came to an end and the girl left the stage between cheers, applause, and whistles. Amethyst wanted to approach her but was too shy and sober to even try it. What she was going to think? What she was going to say? Frustrated, she drank her second beer and approximated the now-free stage to place the spotlight on her.

She was not sure on what to sing, but the buzz of the alcohol made her confident enough to try something risky. Searching in the list, she found some Bonnie Tyler's hits and chose 'It's a heartache'.

Pearl sat at the stool with a huge grin on her face. Spending a week in Empire City to visit her best friend's moms and their new karaoke was an amazing idea. Ruby placed her favorite cocktail in front of her and winked, silently saying that that one was on the house. She grabbed the drink and was about to try it when a raspy voice reached her ears. The voice wasn't the most educated or trained, but it sure had feeling behind it. She looked to the main stage and saw a chubby girl singing. Wow. Pearl's cheeks flushed, that woman was stunning. Her dark hair, her big dark eyes, that curves… She was rather short, but Pearl found herself not caring at all.

Sapphire and Garnet appeared from nowhere, flashing her knowing smiles. Ruby, watching her wife and daughter, burst into a fit of laughter. "You guys know that this girl had a crush on Pearl when she saw her singing? I bet they are made for each other". Sapphire nodded and Garnet punched Pearl's arm playfully. "I'm sure it was not a crush, she just… Appreciated my voice". Garnet smiled at her and grabbed her arm "Pearl, you should leave her your email or phone number before we leave. I'm sure my mum can give her the note. C'mon, we are going to be late for the movie". Writing as quickly as possible her email direction, she left behind her friend, waving goodbye at Ruby and Sapphire.

Amethyst ended the song and received a round of applause from the people near the stage. She blew them a kiss and headed to the bar, feeling like drinking some more. She sat on the same stool as before, but this time a short woman with caramel skin and greyish bangs that covered her eyes took her order. In an instant, she had her beer in front of her eyes and a curious-looking note next to her check. The woman gave her a smile. "It's from a fan of yours. I'm sure you will not regret talking to her. Tell her that Sapphire gave you the note". She nodded, feeling awestruck. Thanking the woman and leaving a generous tip, she started making her way to her best friend apartment.

She arrived and turned on the heat. That apartment was like the freaking North Pole. She kicked off her boots and put on some warm PJs, ready to slouch on the couch till she fell asleep. But when she emptied her pockets, the note came into view. What if it was just a creepy man with a neat calligraphy? The curiosity took the best of her, so she ran to her best friend's office and turned on the computer.

The humming of the old computer and her breathing were the only sounds in the room. She watched as the icons of the MSN app spun, indicating that she was successfully logging in. Her stomach was doing flip flops, why was she so nervous? Ugh, she couldn't stand it. Dragging her hand for her face, she added the email direction as a friend. Immediately, a notification window announced that 'TerrifyingRenegade' was online. What a weird name, she thought. But clicked on it and opened the chat.

She couldn't believe her flipping eyes. The girl in the picture was her karaoke crush! And the bartender said she was a fan? Ha! The girl only wanted to mock her, surely. She tried tapping a quick hello to tell her that she wasn't up for bullying, but nothing came out. Well, maybe trying to be nice was the safer option.

PurplePuma~: Hey there! I'm the girl from the karaoke. The bartender (Apparently Sapphire?) gave me this weird note with your email address, saying that you were a fan?? Haha, I'm sure it's a mistake so sorry dude!

Immediately, the message on the top of the screen showed that the person at the other end of the screen was typing.

TerrifyingRenegade: Oh! Yes, I'm sorry for my poor manners but I had to leave the place because I had something to attend to. I'm glad she gave it to you because I'm truly a fan. Have you heard yourself? You have such a wonderful raspy voice.

TerrifyingRenegade: My name is Pearl, what's yours?

PurplePuma~: ME?! Are you kidding? You are the one with some pipes, girl! You sound like an angel or something. Name's Amethyst, btw. I'd loved to meet ya, how about we meet tomorrow night at the same place?

TerrifyingRenegade: Why thank you! I'd love to, but I'm leaving the city tomorrow at first light. It seems that we've to stick to talking through chat. Unless you are from Beach City or nearby.

PurplePuma~: What a pity, honestly. I wanted to hear you singing only for me. I'm from Mexico, so… Yeah. Chatting is the best option. 

PurplePuma~: if you want to!! That's it!!

TerrifyingRenegade: What a pity indeed. But yes, why not. I'd love to hear you sing only for me too. I have to go now, how about we talk tomorrow about this hour?

PurplePuma~: I'll be here waiting for you my lady. GN!!

TerrifyingRenegade: :* ;) Good night to you too!

Amethyst blinked and rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Holy shit. That was the weirdest way she'd ever met a girl. And now she wanted nothing more than talk to her again. She had it bad, hadn't she?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh man I felt so old writing about MSN! That were good times. If someone doesn't recognize the emojis Pearl sent Amethyst they are just a winky face and a kissy face.  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
